


[Podfic] We Will Take It Back

by readbythilia (thilia)



Series: [Podfic] Watchtower [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, BAMF Stiles, Download Available, M/M, Manipulation, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4.5-5 Hours, Revenge, Self-Destructive Behavior, Steter Warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9113797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thilia/pseuds/readbythilia
Summary: Stiles came to himself on his knees, staring at his own hands where they clenched into trembling fists. He had killed Haha, No. He was supposed to be safe now, but Stiles would never be safe again.Podfic of KindreTurnany'sWe Will Take It Back





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [We Will Take It Back](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1480060) by [KindreTurnany](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KindreTurnany/pseuds/KindreTurnany). 



cover art by me

| 

## Streaming Audio

## Downloads

**MP3 with music:**  
  


  * [Dropbox](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/1nv0nh7swub3v9z/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Watchtower%20-%2003%20-%20We%20Will%20Take%20It%20Back.mp3) | 04:31:23 | 254 MB  

  * [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/tubllih8zjlkddo/%5Bpodfic%5D_Watchtower_-_03_-_We_Will_Take_It_Back.mp3) | 04:31:23 | 254 MB

  
**MP3 without music:**  
  


  * [Dropbox](https://dl.dropboxusercontent.com/s/f66mt3n670mv3t8/%5Bpodfic%5D%20Watchtower%20-%2003%20-%20We%20Will%20Take%20It%20Back%20%28no%20music%29.mp3) | 04:26:53 | 250 MB
  * [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/39fpcn49mzmxj53/%5Bpodfic%5D_Watchtower_-_03_-_We_Will_Take_It_Back_%28no_music%29.mp3) | 04:26:53 | 250 MB

  
**Audiofic Archive:**  
  


  * [MP3](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/we-will-take-it-back)



## Music & Notes

The Phoenix - Fall Out Boy  
All Along The Watchtower - Bob Dylan  
  
For Dropbox links, you can right-click on the link in this post and "save as".   
---|---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> I'm soooooooooo sorry this took so long, especially after I said I was gonna have it up faster than the other parts. December was just insanely busy, what with recording something for #ITPE and Epic Big Bang (which I unfortunately didn't manage to finish on time), so... yeah. Hopefully, the new year will bring more time to podfic. ;)
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, and I'll make sure to get the next part up as soon as humanly possible. As always, please make sure to go leave feedback to KindreTurnany, if you like the fic. :)
> 
> Finally, I made a new Twitter account, which I'm gonna use exclusively for podfic-related things, such as updates on my progress and stuff, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow [thiliapodfic](http://twitter.com/thiliapodfic). :)


End file.
